towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Comming to Wiki-Nui
Comming to Wiki-Nui (Das Kommen nach Wiki-Nui) ist eine Kurzgeschichte und erzählt davon wie der einsame Toa Etakos, der nach Wiki-Nui wandern will um dort in einem Krieg zu kämpfen, doch der Krieg verläuft anders als erwartet. Er findet etwas, das er sich nie erhofft hatte und auch nie wollte... Freunde! ---- Toa Etakos stand in der Sandwüste von Mata Nui. Die Bohrok hatten ihre Aufgabe zufriedenstellend erfüllt. Nun dachte er zurück an seine Zeiten als junger Toa. Es war schön mal so über allen anderen zu stehen und ihnen zu helfen. Etakos war stolz auf seine neue Gestalt und auf seine neuen Fähigkeiten. Doch dann belasteten ihn die Turaga mit der schwierigen Aufgabe nach Mata Nui zu gehen und dort alles dem Erdboden gleich zu machen. Naja, zum Glück schaffte er es. Nun stieg er wieder in sein Boot und segelte nach Voya Nui. Auf der Insel angekommen suchte er wieder nach den Turaga. Verzweifelt irrte er auf der Insel umher. Nirgendwo war irgendjemand zu sehen. Die Matoraner waren verschwunden, die Turaga waren verschwunden, ja selbst die Rahi waren verschwunden. Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte, aber auf einmal wurde vor seinen Augen alles weiß und ein Schatten näherte sich ihm. Je näher der Schatten kam, desto deutlicher erkannte Etakos, dass es der Schatten eines Toa war. "Etakos..." Sagte eine geheimnisvolle und zugleich freundlich-vertraute Stimme. "Wer bist du, wo bin ich, was willst du von mir?" Fragte Etakos den Schatten, der sich nun aufrichtete und zu einer Toa-Gestalt wurde. Er kannte den Toa nicht, aber er kannte die Maske, es war eine Suletu. Etakos sah den Toa fragend an. "Ich kenne deine tiefsten Gedanken. Wer ich bin? Ich bin Krakua, was ich von dir will? Ich will dir helfen. Vielleicht hast du es ja noch nicht bemerkt, aber dies ist eine Vision. Alles was ich dir sage bleibt unter uns, niemand wird davon etwas erfahren." Sagte Krakua. "Was?" Fragte Etakos und sah Krakua skeptisch an. "Du kennst deine Bestimmung nicht, junger Toa. Deine Aufgabe hast du erfüllt, jedoch war es nur ein Teil von ihr. Ich kenne deine Bestimmung und ich kenne die einzige Person, die dir auf die Sprünge helfen kann. Sie kennt jedermans bestimmung. Ihr Name lautet Mitarma." Sagte Krakua. "Krakua, wo kann ich dich finden?" Fragte Etakos. "Such nicht nach mir. Such nach Mitarma. Egal wie sehr du dich auf die Suche begibst, du wirst mich nicht finden, Etakos. Ich bin ein Zukunftstoa. Ich werde erst in 138 Jahren zu einem Toa werden." Sagte Krakua. "Wo kann ich diese Mitarma finden?" Fragte Etakos verzweifelt. Krakua zeigte mit seinem Finger in eine Richtung. Dann verschwand er und das weiß vor Etakos´ Augen auch. Er sah in die Richtung, in die Krakua gezeigt hatte und sah Mount Valmai. Aber Moment. In der Steinhülle von Mount Valmai war ein kleiner Eingang. "Muss ich da rauf?" Fragte Etakos und erinnerte sich im selben Moment daran, dass Krakua nicht mehr da war. Verärgert klatschte er auf seine Stirn und ging. Es war ein beschwerlicher Weg den Berg hinaufzukletten, aber schließlich schaffte er es. Im inneren hörte er eine liebliche Stimme singen. "Drei Toa Mangai, zwei Toa Mangai, zwei Toa des Schattens, eine Toa des Wassers. Ein Turaga, Ein Toa Mangai... und ein Krieg!" Sang sie. Etakos sah verlegen auf den Boden und betrat den Höhleneingang. Dadurch verdunkelte sich die Höhle und Mitarma sah auf. "Was willst du, wieso versperrst du mir das Licht?" Fragte sie zornig und mit einem kleinen Sprachfehler. Sie rollte das "R". "Ich wurde von Kr... einem anderen, mir bekannten Toa, hergeschickt. Er hat gesagt du könntest mir auf die Sprünge helfen, meine Bestimmung zu finden. Ist das wahr?" Fragte Etakos und ging auf Mitarma zu, um sie nicht noch mehr dadurch zu reizen, dass er im Höhleneingang stand. "Ich bin kein Freund von Rätseln, Etakos. Und ich mache es kurz. Ja ich kenne deine Bestimmung, aber ich darf über die Zukunft nichts prophezeien. Diesen Schwur musste ich den Großen Wesen geben, als ich sie um diese Gabe bat." Sagte sie und lächelte Etakos an. "Du sollst mir nichts Prophezeien, du sollst mir den Weg weisen." Sagte Etakos hoffnungsvoll. "Ah, er hat ein Schlupfloch gefunden. Ich kann jemandem den richtigen Weg weisen. Und das werde ich tun. Deine Bestimmung führt dich in das vergessene Inselreich Wiki-Nui. Dort wartet eine Aufgabe auf dich, die du nicht alleine bestehen kannst. Ich weiß du willst es nicht hören, da du ein einzelgänger bist, Toa des Eisens, aber du brauchst Freunde, Freunde auf die du dich verlassen kannst!" Sagte Mitarma und zeigte auf den Ausgang. Etakos bewegte sich darauf zu und als er ankam drehte er sich noch einmal zu Mitarma um. "Danke" Sagte er verlegen und ging. In der Ferne hörte er Mitarma nuscheln. "Ich muss mir Fackeln besorgen!" Sagte sie zu sich selbst und sang weiter. "Fünf Toa Mangai, Eine lebende Insel... Olda Nui!" Etakos lief und hörte Mitarma schreien. "Dies wirst du brauchen um Wiki-Nui zu finden!" Sagte sie und warf ihm etwas zu, das ihn am Kopf traf. Es war eine Karte. Als er sie öffnete sah er dort den Weg zu einem monströs-großen Reich, auf der Karte stand: Wiki-Nui. Etakos folgte der Karte, bis er schließlich die Küste von Wiki-Nui erreichte. Kategorie:Kurzgeschichte